heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is the main deuteragonist of the Mario franchise, and he has also been the main protagonist of his own series games, including Luigi Mansion, Luigi Mansion: Dark Moon and upcoming 2019's game. He is the younger twin brother of Mario. He also had a little known role in the PC game Mario is Missing which is the first official game that he was the star of. Luigi also has his own rival Waluigi and his own love interest, Princess Daisy since Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. In the 1993 live action film, he is played by John Leguizamo, who also voiced Sid in the Ice Age series. In the video games, like his brother, Mario, he is currently voiced by Charles Martinet. Appearance Luigi is thinner and taller than his brother. As a twin, he wears the same clothes that Mario wears, but generaly wears darker blue overalls although not always the case as in the Mario & Luigi series, a green cap with the letter L printed on it and a green long-sleeve shirt and brown shoes. Like Mario, Luigi has brown hair, blue eyes with black pupils, and has a mustache that's much more smoother compared to Mario's. In the Mario TV series, Luigi wore green overhauls, a blue long-sleeve shirt, and had green eyes and black hair. Personality Luigi is usually described as a coward and Mario's shadow. He is always in Mario's shadow and doesn't always get recognized by people easily, usually being referred to as Mario's brother or Green Stache. Despite that he has a fanbase as shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. While normally timid, clumsy and shy, Luigi always manages to summon up the courage to fight his enemies and help his brother out. In the Paper Mario series, Luigi is shown to be more chatty and cocky. Despite his sibling rivalry with Mario from time to time, the two have a close bond with each other and will do anything to help one another. Despite his negative traits, Luigi is sweet, brave, smart, and pure good. It's hinted that Luigi has a crush on Princess Daisy, as the two are always paired when not with their respective partners. Powers and skills Powers * Superhuman strength: Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can lift King Bob-Omb. Luigi showed an even more impressive feat of strength during the fight with Bowser. Luigi could lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him, but not as effectively as Mario. Luigi spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. * Enhanced jump: Luigi is extremely good at jumping, leaping at incredible heights and crushing innumerable enemies under him. His feet has great strength and he can jump higher than his brother, making him the best jumper in Mushroom Kingdom. * Superhuman stamina: Luigi can continue various physical activities for indefinite periods of time. * Superhuman durability: Luigi has significant levels of durability, being able to withstand impacts from falling off great hieghts or being struck by opponents with superhuman strength. * Superhuman speed: Luigi is shown to be fast enough to run up walls, across bodies of water for brief periods, and even outrun sound (in Super Paper Mario). * Pyrokinesis: Luigi, in some games, can control fire, just like his brother. His version of fire is often green. * Electrokinesis: In games like Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario Strikers Charged, Luigi can manipulate electricity. * Negative energy: In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi creates a zone of negative energy which can cause various effects such as damaging enemies and putting them into sleep. Skills * Hammer skills: Like Mario, Luigi can effectively wield a hammer as a weapon. * Paranormal expertise: Luigi gained experience and knowledge to combat and detect paranormal activities, specifically ghosts with the Poltergust. Trivia * In the game Nintendogs, one of the presents your dog finds on a walk is one with a green hat with an L on it inside. This is most likely Luigi's cap. ** There is also a pink car with Peach in it on Nintendogs. * Luigi is found in Multiplayer as the rival in Tetris DS. * In the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Luigi is seen in a ceramic window in Hyrule Castle. * Like Mario, Wario, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Waluigi, he is voiced by Charles Martinet. * In his early appearances, Luigi used to have white overalls and a green shirt while in the DIC cartoons, he wore green overalls and a blue shirt, but this was changed to a blue overalls and a green shirt. * He is also one of the good guys in Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. * He also appears in RollerCoaster Tycoon films. Category:Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Geniuses Category:Twins and triplets Category:Video game characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Athletic Category:Smash Bros characters